Only For Tonight
by angelsinstead
Summary: After Victor Lord II's death, Blair asks Tea for one night of passion.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place after Victor Lord Junior's death.

~*Vicki's Cabin on Llantano Mountain*~

Life without Victor was hellish for Tea. John still hadn't found his killer, and Tea was heartbroken. Victor hadn't even had the chance to find the true person deep inside himself when he had been so cruelly gunned down. With an aching sense of loss, Tea had gone to Vicki asking her to let her spend the weekend alone at Vicki's cabin on Llantano Mountain. Tea just had to get away and come to terms with the fact that the man she had loved was now gone. Dani was spending the weekend with Starr and Hope at Dorian's, so it was the perfect opportunity for Tea to get away.

Vicki gave Tea the keys to the cabin, so Tea packed up a few supplies and headed up to Vicki's rustic cabin on the mountain. As she drove up the twisting, winding road toward the top of the mountain, a sense of peace overcame Tea. There would be life after Victor; there had to be. Yes, what she had shared with Victor had been powerful and amazing, but he wouldn't want to see her so sad and broken. He would want her to go on with her life and find some measure of happiness.

Tea arrived at the cabin in the late afternoon, and the light was dying fast. It was chilly up here on the mountain, so she went inside and started a fire in the fireplace. Tea then worked quickly to unload the car. After she had carried her supplies inside, she lit a couple of lanterns, giving the cabin a comfortable glow. There was something about this cabin which never failed to bring her a breath of tranquility. She sat down on the couch facing the fireplace and began to relax. A soft sigh left her lips as all the tension began to leave her weary body. She hadn't been sleeping well all these nights following her husband's murder. She had put every bit of her energy into comforting Daniella, doing everything in her power to see that her daughter made it through the terrible ordeal. She had given all her strength to Dani, but who had been there for her?

Tears suddenly filled her eyes, threatening to spill. The one person she wished had been there to comfort her hadn't even shone her face. Her shaky friendship with Blair had seemed to have vanished after that one heated confrontation when Tea had accused Blair of trying to sink her clutches into her husband. "Damn you, Blair. My husband is dead; I need you... and you aren't even here!" Tea growled, picking up a couch pillow and punching it. She had thought Blair had truly cared, but obviously not. Those days of their faltering friendship were over. Tea had never felt more alone.

Sitting there beside the crackling fire, Tea had nearly dozed off. That is when she heard a knock at the door. *Who could that be?* Tea was thinking, knowing she was miles from Llanview and on the top of the mountain. No one knew she was here besides Vicki, so it was a little disconcerting to think that some strange person had happened along and was now standing right outside the cabin.

Walking to the door, Tea asked cautiously, "Who is it?"

"It's me- Blair. Aren't you even going to let me in?" Blair asked, sounding annoyed as usual.

Wordlessly, Tea opened the door, seeing Blair standing there, shivering in the chilly breeze. Tea just stood there, staring at her. "I'm freezing out here, Tea. Let me in," Blair demanded. Then Blair just brushed Tea aside, entering the warmth of the cabin.

Tea closed the door, then turned to look at Blair, a frown upon her face. "What are you doing here, Blair?" Tea demanded. "I thought you hated me after that awful fight we had, and you didn't want to see me again."

Blair wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warm. She shook her head, hearing Tea's words. "I don't hate you, Tea. And I'm sorry about that fight. Most of all, I'm sorry I haven't gotten my butt over to see you after Victor was killed. I have had my hands occupied with Jack's anger, Starr's endless tears, and Sam's confusion. Dorian's there right now with the kids, so I finally found the opportunity to come see you..."

"But I discovered that you weren't home, so I stopped by Vicki's to ask if she'd seen you, and she told me you'd come up here," Blair said as she walked closer to the fire to warm her chilled hands.

Blair turned, looking into Tea's liquid brown eyes. "Tea, I am so sorry about Victor. I loved him, too," Blair said sincerely.

"I knew it! I KNEW you had designs on my husband," Tea said in a voice tinged with pain and anger.

"No, Tea. I loved him because he's Sam's father, and once long ago, we were together. My kids, Starr and Jack loved him like a dad. And for all his faults, I once thought he was my husband and the father of my children. I didn't love him like you loved him. What you and he had was special. You were so lucky to have had a love like that."

Hearing Blair's words, Tea believed her. Blair hadn't wanted Victor. Continuing to bicker over it was ludricous. It was time to let all that animosity and resentment go. With teary eyes, Tea nodded. "I'm sorry, Blair. I can be such a bitch sometimes."

"Ahhh, that's alright. We both know I am the Queen of the Bitches," Blair said with a little smile. "I understand why you got so upset about the kiss I planted on Victor, and I apologize as I honestly never meant to offend you..."

"Why are you telling me all this? And why did you come up all the way to the top of the mountain to speak to me tonight?"

"Because Tea, I care about you. I care about you very deeply. And I know how much losing Victor has hurt you. I thought you needed me," Blair admitted. "So, I'm here."

"I'm here for you, Tea. I'm here for tonight... if you want me to stay."

Tea looked perplexed as she gazed at Blair as though trying read between the lines and understand Blair's actual motives. "Blair, what exactly is it you are saying?"

"I'll just spell it out for you, Tea. I came here tonight to offer you my comfort, my friendship... and more, but only if you want that, too."

"You want to ... spend the night with me?"

"Yes," Blair answered, going to take a seat upon the couch. She was warming up nicely now, especially with the sudden topic of conversation. Ever since they had been locked up together in that basement room of the KAD Frat house, Blair and Tea had bonded. A connection had formed between them and every time she was with Tea, Blair had felt sparks, as though they were destined to get together somehow. The argument they had shared a couple of weeks prior only seemed to have fueled Blair's desire, not duminished it. Now she needed to know how Tea felt. She braced herself, not really knowing what Tea's reaction would be.

Tea sunk down on the couch next to Blair, gazing into her amber eyes. "My husband just died. I don't know how I can..."

Softly Blair pressed a fingertip to Tea's lips to silence her. "I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want. I just want to hold you and comfort you..."

"I'm here for you, Tea," Blair spoke, wrapping her arms around Tea and pulling her in close.

Going into Blair's arms, Tea lay her cheek against Blair's shoulder. "I needed you, Blair," she breathed. "I was so alone, and I wished you were there."

"I'm here now," said Blair as she caressed Tea's hair. "You've been through so much. I'm so sorry; it just isn't fair..."

Silent tears rolled from Tea's eyes, wetting Blair's shoulder. As Tea cried, Blair caressed her hair, whispering quiet, soothing words. After a good cry, Tea actually felt better. She pulled back a fraction from Blair, looking into her eyes. "Thank you for coming," she said softly. "I'm glad you are here..."

Tenderly Blair brushed away Tea's tears with her fingertips. "You look exhausted. I think you should go lie down now. I'll hold you..." Blair suggested.

"You just want to get me into bed with you," Tea said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, maybe..." Blair said with a little smirk. "But more than that, I just want you to feel better, Tea. It hurts me to see you so sad."

Blair stood up, taking Tea's hand and helping her up from the couch. Together, they walked into the bedroom. "It's cold in here..." Tea spoke, gazing at the huge, comfortable bed. It looked very inviting, and the thought of Blair's arms around her made it even more appealling.

"I think I know a way we can make it much warmer..." Blair said in a murmur as she lead Tea over to the bed.

As soon as Tea had sat down, Blair slid into bed beside her. She reached for Tea, drawing her into her arms. "What are we doing, Blair?" Tea whispered softly, looking into Blair's eyes.

"What we've wanted to do for a long time," Blair said, her eyes daring Tea to deny it.

Tea just gave in, wrapping her arms around Blair, raising her lips to hers. She began kissing Blair with a passion which warmed her blood, making her forget everything but Blair's kiss. Moments later, Blair began taking Tea's clothing off, tossing all of it aside. The heat between them began to rise, as Tea slid her hand under Blair's blouse, caressing Blair's nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"Tea," Blair moaned into the kiss. She eased Tea back on the bed, coming down on top of her. Their kisses became deeper and more erotic as Blair eased off Tea's panties which had been her last article of clothing.

"Someone's extremely wet," Blair said in sexy voice, as she slid her hand in between Tea's legs, finding her moist center.

"Mmmm," Tea moaned, feeling Blair's exploring fingers gliding between her silken folds. She was actually throbbing with intense need.

"Please, Blair... Make me cum," Tea pleaded.

"Ohhh I will, I promise. Just let me take off my clothes first." Blair stood up, shedding herself of her garments. Soon they lay in a pile with Tea's. In the flickering lamplight, she gazed down at the beautiful woman lying there upon the bed.

"I've wanted you, Tea for a very long time, and now finally I'm going to have you. Even when I hated you; I wanted you. Every fight we had turned me on. I wanted to throw you down... and punish you for all the terrible ways you would hurt me back then. I wanted to make you pay," Blair confessed.

"Really?" Tea said, raising one eyebrow. "And now? What do you want to do with me now?"

"Tonight I want to make love to you. I want to hold you, kiss you, and make you forget for a moment all the awful things you have been through. And then if we're still capable, we can start all over and do it again... until the morning comes."

"Wow, I've barely slept the past few nights, so I dunno how long I'm gonna last," said Tea, feeling sudden disappointment because Blair had said earlier it ws only for tonight. Surely it would take more than one night to share all the kinky things that Tea longed to experience with Blair.

"Well, we better get started then, sweet thing," Blair spoke as she crawled into bed again, pressing her body to Tea's.

Tea wrapped her arms around Blair, pulling her down to her. The moment their flesh melded, Tea went up in flames. It was as though she was dying for Blair to love her. She wrapped a leg around Blair, opening herself to her. They were kissing as Blair slid a finger deeply into Tea. It felt amazingly good as Blair began fucking Tea deeply with the finger.

"I want more," Tea spoke as she broke away from Blair's kiss.

"Then I shall give you more," Blair quipped, beginning to spread kisses all over Tea, starting at her sensitive neck and working her way down. A moment later, she traced Tea's breast with her fingerip then took a dusky nipple in her mouth. Tea cried out as Blair suckled upon the tender peak. Hearing Tea's sounds of passion, Blair continued to glide her finger into Tea's warm honey.

"Ohhh that feels so good... please don't stop!" Tea begged, arching her hips toward Blair's questing finger.

Blair slid her kisses down over Tea's stomach, sipping softly at her sweet skin. Knowing what was coming next, Tea opened her legs, urging Blair to taste of her desire. Poised between Tea's open legs, Blair gently withdrew her finger. "I've always wanted to taste you, Tea. I've dreamed of this," she admitted, gliding her tongue into Tea's liquid center. Blair began to taste of Tea as though she were indulging in a delectable treat. Crying out in pleasure, Tea began pulling at Blair's golden hair. She clung to it tightly as though she would never let Blair go. Feeling Tea's passion increase, Blair began licking and teasing her hard little clit.

"Please Blair... I need to cum!" Tea cried out.

Blair paused for a moment, looking up at Tea with eyes dark with desire. "Alright, Tea. Hold on tight, because this is going to be a wild ride."

Before Tea could ask what Blair had in mind, suddenly Blair had inserted three of her long fingers into Tea's gushing slit. Tea let out a soft scream, feeling Blair begin to fuck her hard and deep with those thrusting fingers. "Ohhh yes! Blair, please!" Tea exclaimed, clutching the bedsheets in her fists as the wild penetrations became more intense. Blair continued to fuck Tea deeply, watching the beautiful woman below her toss and cry out in ecstasy.

"Cum now, Tea!" Blair said with insistence. "I wanna feel you cum!"

Every muscle in Tea's body tightened as her pussy clamped down on Blair's fingers, and she began to cum. She came so hard, spilling her juices onto Blair's hand. "Beautiful," Blair murmured, watching as Tea went over the edge.

A moment later she withdrew her fingers, kissing away Tea's essence from the digits. Tea reached for Blair, pulling her down beside her. A small smile was on Tea's sweet face. "I'm sleepy..." she whispered.

"Ohhh no, you aren't going to sleep yet. I'm not done with you, Ms. DelGado." To prove her point, Blair pressed her nakedness against Tea's.

"Blair, I think we are going to need more than just one night," Tea said quietly, gazing into Blair's amber eyes.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay for the weekend then," Blair said with a little sigh.

As Tea slid her hand in between Blair's legs and toyed with her clit, Blair got another idea.

"Okay, how about a month then?" she suggested. Tea didn't answer as her lips melded to Blair's.


End file.
